User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB S2E9 - Hall Of Fame (1)
Main Plot: Quinn (Quinn is in her room on her laptop. Paris walks out of the bathroom.) Paris: Thank for letting me sleepover. Quinn: No problem. You're just in time for the show. Paris: What show? Quinn: I just got an e-mail from the producer of my favorite sit-com!! Paris: Oh my god! Congrats! Quinn: But I don't know if I got the role. I didn;t open the e-mail yet. Paris: Well, open it! Quinn: But what if it says I didn't make it? Paris: Then that would be stupid of him to e-mail you. Quinn: Good point. (Quinn opens the e-mail.) Quinn: Oh...my... Paris: What does it say? Quinn: I GOT IN! Paris: Yay!! Quinn: We better tell our friends! Paris: Yay! (They get ready for school.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden sits in class with Nathaniel and is texting.) Nathaniel: Dude, you've been texting your ass off since we came in. Who's making you smile? Jayden: I haven't told you this but for weeks I've been talking to this girl. Nathaniel: Is she hot? Jayden: Beautiful! Nathaniel: What's her name? Jayden: Sienna. She's a sophomore. Nathaniel: You two hanging out? Jayden: Maybe, she and I seem to click so well like we're so alike. Nathaniel: Sounds like someone you'll enjoy. Jayden: No shit. Haha Third Plot: Kaitlin (Kaitlin is with Cassie in class. Kaitlin is staring at Joe across.) Cassie: Do you get it? Kailtin: Hm? Cassie: Kaitlin, did you even listen? Kailtin: Oh sorry. Cassie: Are you staring at Joe? Kaitlin: Maybe. Cassie: You are so into him. Kaitlin: I know, right? (Brittany turns around.) Brittany: And sho said you weren't good for him? Kailtin: You really think that? Brittany: No. Kaitlin: Then turn back around. Brittany: Whatever. I doubt he likes you. (Brittany turns back around.) Mrs. Underwood: Okay class. Now pair up into groups of two. (Brittany and Kaitlin look at Joe.) Brittany and Kaitlin: Partners? Joe: Sure Brittany. (Brittany smirks at Kaitlin.) Cassie: Don't worry. I'm here for you. Kailtin: Glad for that. (Kaitlin glares at Brittany.) Subplot: Jayden (Jayden sees Sienna at her locker.) Jayden: Sienna! Sienna: JP, my man! Jayden: How was class? Sienna: Algebra kicks so hard. I need a blunt. Oh wait, I don't smoke! Jayden: Its cool um You wanna comeover after school? Sienna: Do you have a TV? Jayden: Who doesn't? Sienna: Food? Jayden: Who doesn't? Sienna: Music? Jayden: Plus equipment! Sienna: Then on my way I'll be! Third Plot: Kaitlin (Kaitlin smiles while wirting something in her diary. Shawn and Cassie walk up to her.) Cassie: Are you blushing? Kailtin: You bet! Shawn: Are you crushing on someone? Kaitlin: Yeah. I'll tell you guys. Joe. Shawn: Joe? Kaitlin: Yeah! Shawn: I forgot something in my locker. (Shawn leaves.) Cassie: Are you sure Joe is actually into you? Kaitlin: It shows. We smile and hang out. Cassie: Well. Yeah. Kaitlin: But since that bitch, Brittany, took him as my partner, me asking him out has to wait. Main Plot: Quinn (At lunch, Quinn sits with Paris, Nathaniel, Ramona, Kayla and Delilah. Jayden joins them.) Jayden: Sorry I'm late. Quinn: It's okay, Jayden. You're just in time. Nathaniel: So what's the assembly for? Quinn: I am proud to announce that I have a role on West Drive. Ramona: Canada? Quinn: Yep! Delilah: All the way where Becky Baker moved. Kayla: Yippie... Quinn: I am leaving for Toronto in a few days. I was wondering if you guys can come with me. Kayla: Sure. I wanna get out of here. Delilah: Okay. Nathaniel: I'm in. Ramona: I'm so coming. Paris: Yay! Jayden: Um, to be announced. Quinn: Why? Jayden: There's somehting I need to handle. I'll let you know. Quinn: Okay. Subplot: Jayden (Jayden and Nathaniel walk out of lunch.) Nathaniel: Dude, what's up? Jayden: I need you to keep quiet about what your gonna hear in a sec. Nathnaiel: Okay, what the thing? Jayden: Get this. Sienna's coming over! Nathaniel: Was that the emergency of dragging me out here? Jayden: Fuck you. Get serious. Nathnaiel: For? Jayden: What should I do? Nathaniel: Just be cool. Jayden: Anything not cliche? Nathaniel: Trust me do it like that. Jayden: Whew we'll see. Third Plot: Kaitlin (Joe is at his locker. Brittany walks up to him.) Brittany: Hey Walls. Joe: Yes... King? Brittany: Since the project is due in two days. I wanna turn it in tomorrow. Joe: Sure. Brittany: Wanna come to my house? Joe: Aren't you the mean girl? Brittany: I'm not mean. I just state my mind. (Brittney walks up to them.) Brittney: Hey guys. Brittany: I'm having a moment. Brittney: Oh sorry. Did you want to apples or oranges? Brittany: Get whatever you want! Brittney: Okay... (Brittney walks away.) Brittany: So. About my house. Joe: I'll be there. (Brittany smiles.) Brittany: Good. Main Plot: Quinn (Afterschool, Quinn goes into the main office.) Quinn: You wanted to see me, sir? Mr. Jones: Yes, Quinn. Someone is here to see you. Quinn: Who? Man: That would be me, Ms. Rodriquez. Quinn: You're Ned Pino! Ned: I know that. I did some research and I saw that you have made been accepted on the show. Quinn: Yes! I thought I wasn't suppose to meet until the end of the week when I go to Toronto. Ned: My assistant mis-typed the e-mail. I have to observe you and enhance your appearance. Quinn: What do you you mean? Ned: If you make good progress. Then within a week, you shall be allowed to come to Toronto and meet the cast. Quinn: Um sure. (Ned sees Jayden, Ramona, Kayla, Paris, Nathnaiel, and Delilah outside the office.) Quinn: Those are my friends. Ned: Too happy, too sporty, half gothic, cocky looking, a smile as big as my wife's ass. Quinn: That's a little harsh. Ned: So be it. Got some new friends. Popular ones. (Ned walks out. Quinn looks concerned.) Quinn: Oh boy. Subplot: Jayden (Sienna is at Jayden's house. In the living room with him and his parents.) Mr. Patterson: 'So, you and Jayden are in the same grade? Sienna: Yep. He makes an excellent lab partner! Jayden: The best. (Mrs. Patterson staring at Sienna. Jayden notices.) Jayden: Mom? Mrs. Patterson: Sienna, can i ask you a few things. Sienna: Shoot! Mrs. Patterson: How old are you? Sienna: 16. Mrs. Patterson: When is your Birthday? Sienna: February 17. Jayden: That's a day after my birthday! Sienna: Awesome! Mr. Patterson: What made you wanna ask that? Mrs. Patterson: Do I know your mother? Sienna: I'm... adopted. My mom's last name is Waller Mrs. Patterson: And... where were you born? Sienna: Atlanta... Jayden: My birthplace... (Jayden and his parents all look strange. Sienna gets confused.) Sienna: Is there something wrong? Jayden: Wait... Mrs. Patterson: Sienna, I think you're my daughter. Third Plot: Kaitlin ''(Kaitlin is at Cassie's house.) '''Cassie: Would you stop worrying about Joe? Kaitlin: I have to express my feelings for him. Cassie: Can't that wait? Kaitlin: Well our project is done. Cassie: Okay. Good point. Kaitlin: What if Brittany's all over him. Cassie: He told me he's not into Brittany. Kaitlin: Does that mean he likes me? Cassie: I think so! Meanwhile... (Joe is at Brittany's house. They just finished their project.) Joe: Well that was easy. Brittany: I know, right? Joe: It's easy working with you. Brittany: You are so damn cute. (Brittany kisses Joe hard. Joe gives her a hickey.) Joe: You sure you wanna do this? (Brittany pulls out a condom.) Brittany: Let's do this already. (Brittany pushes Joe on her bed and climbs on top of him.) Joe: You're strong. (Brittany reaches under her dress. She starts breathing hard and moaning.) Brittany: Oh! (She kisses Joe to keep quiet. Joe's phone vibrates on the floor. Kaitlin is calling his cell.) Kaitlin: He's not answering. Cassie: You should tell him in person. Kaitlin: Okay sure. (Kailtin looks worried.) Category:Blog posts